French pride
by Nutel ginger
Summary: OS. Les sommets mondiaux quel ennui! Heureusement France a trouvé un moyen plutôt surprenant pour remédier à tout cela. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment (pas du tout même) au gout d'Angleterre. /légers sous-entendus Fruk inside/


**Hello les gens, et voici une fic d'Hetalia que j'ai écrite il y a trèèèèèès longtemps et que je me décide finalement à publier après quelques modifications. C'est surtout un gros délire mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Disclaimer: les perso ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

><p><span><strong>French Pride<strong>

_"Le premier degré de l'orgueil, c'est la curiosité." _

Bernard de Clairvaux.

"Les français sont réputés pour leur orgueil démesuré, tout le monde le sait, c'est un fait établi, au même titre que la paresse des espagnols ou la cuisine inexistante des anglais. Et, bien évidemment, ce n'est pas Francis qui va prouver le contraire. Vous voyez ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ! C'est intolérable, mes chers, c'est une honte. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde, j'en suis bien conscient, il y a des êtres aux pensées déplacées que ça arrange bien, mais la plupart d'entre nous est gêné par un tel comportement, vous l'admettrez, n'est-ce pas, Elizaveta ?"

Le long discours de Roderich fut suivi, comme d'habitude, d'un grand silence éloquent. Un canari émit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à une moquerie.

"Prusse, ne laisse pas traîner ces animaux partout allons !" s'offusqua Autriche en reculant de trois pas.

Gilbert soupira et récupéra l'oisillon. Il ne savait même pas comment tout ça avait commencé. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Pour comprendre le désarroi d'Autriche, revenons un peu en arrière, il y a quelques minutes...

"Qui était sensé faire l'ordre du jour ?" demanda Hongrie en continuant de se limer les ongles.

-J'sais pas, répondit Pologne en lui empruntant son vernis, je crois que c'était Alfred.

-Est-ce quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de prendre sa place ? Vous pouvez constater par vous même qu'il n'est pas là ! s'énerva Roderich en jetant un regard glacial à Allemagne qui faisait "non non" du doigt.

-Maiiis, c'est lui qui avait la feuille ! renchérit Italie en s'étalant sur la table, on ne va pas faire une réunion sans ordre du jour !

-A mon avis, on ne loupe pas grand chose, si c'est encore pour parler de gastronomie anglo-saxone...bailla Romano, qui était très occupé à laver son pistolet.

-On perrrd un temps fou, avec ses imbécillités. ajouta Ivan en tout en continuant de jouer au pendu avec Chine

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais plus important à faire, aru.

-Mais Aniki, t'avais dit qu'on irait au cirque ! gémit Corée en tirant sur la manche de Yao

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, aru ! s'offusqua-t-il en tapant sur la tête de son "frère".

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, on a pas besoin de vos commentaires inutiles, murmura Norvège qui semblait encore plus ennuyé que d'habitude.

-I' a r'is'n. approuva Suède instantanément.

-On comprend pas ! Parle plus fort !" râla Angleterre, agacé.

Suède marmonna une autre chose inaudible avant de croiser les bras.

"Je rêve, il ne bouderait pas quand même ? railla Arthur, bon, bref, si ces imbéciles ne se dépêchent pas, je m'en vais, j'ai plus important.

-CES imbéciles ? Il ne manque que Alfred, non ? demanda Antonio, qui venait de se réveiller.

-Non, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon cher espagnol, il manque France !" lui répondit Prusse, de façon vaguement méchante.

Au moment où Gilbert prononça le nom de France tous écarquillèrent les yeux, et firent balader leur regards autour de la table. Effectivement, il manquait France, ce qui était plutôt rare, il venait toujours aux réunions, au moins pour le plaisir de se moquer des ordres du jour d'Amérique.

"Je me demande si leurs disparitions sont liées...murmura Japon qui feuilletait un manga.

-S'il te plaît Japon, ne nous insère pas des images...gênantes dans la tête ! le supplia Angleterre, je ne veux pas !

-C'est vrai que ça serait pénible pour toi, lui dit Hongrie en haussant les sourcils, geste qui signifiait que ses pensées s'orientaient dangereusement vers une perversité rivale à celle de Francis.

-..WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY. demanda Arthur, tellement énervé qu'il en oublia le point d'interrogation.

-Rien, rien du tout..."sifflota Elizaveta.

Heureusement, la dernière remarque de la perverse en chef fut éludée par un bruit monstrueux provenant du couloir. Le genre de bruit qui vous fait oublier les cinq dernières minutes.

"Heuu. C'était quoi ?

-C'est hors-sujet, mais je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il manque Cuba aussi...

-Ah. Super. Enfin. Non, pas super mais..

-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe" dit Lituanie en se levant.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de saisir la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, écrasant le pauvre Toris au passage.

"Hey ! J'ai un truc incroyable à vous raconter !" hurla Cuba, complètement essoufflé.

Pendant que Pologne allait voir si Lituanie respirait encore, les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alfred est mort ? demanda Arthur d'un ton indéfinissable (à mi-chemin entre la joie et l'inquiétude, difficile à définir.)

-Non, pas du tout ! France a eu une idée formidable, il a...

-Capturrré Lettonie ? s'enquit Russie comme si il était normal de 'capturer' les gens.

-Da ! Enfin, je veux dire, niet, vous voyez bien Lettonie est à côté de toi..vous !" se rattrapa Cuba, un peu perturbé par l'intervention russe.

Comme pour sauver la situation, une belle femme entra dans la salle, posa son manteau comme si elle entrait dans un moulin et s'accouda négligemment à la chaise d'Angleterre.

"Saluuut, les nazes ! les salua-t-elle, tout à fait impolie dans son élégance.

-Il serait plus poli de vous présenter, mademoiselle, lui dit Autriche en détournant les yeux, et de rajuster votre décolleté, aussi.

-Oh la la ! Mais tu ne me reconnais, pas Roderich ? s'amusa-t-elle toute seule en lui caressant la joue, c'est moi !"

Il y eut un grand silence. Même Chine et Russie interrompirent leur pendu.

"..."

-Frrrrrance ? demanda Russie en faisant exprès de rouler les "r" plus que d'habitude.

-Ivan, tu me reconnaîtra toujours ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'est moi, oui ! Vous savez qui c'est qui m'a donné l'idée ? Pour une fois, c'est Alfred, parce qu'il fait tout le temps ça, se transformer en fille, avec Canada !

-Heu, ah bon ? demanda Angleterre en haussant un sourcil, se demandant ce qui décidément, avait mal été dans l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçus.

-Oui ! Et moi, j'ai un peu.. amélioré cette technique... murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux."

Ils la fixèrent tous comme un seul homme, les interrogations variant du classique "mais je rêve ou quoi ?" jusqu'à "mais qu'est-ce nous prépare, l'imbécile ?" ou encore "je me demande si _ pourrait faire la même chose ?"

"Tadaaaa !" s'émerveilla-t-elle alors.

S'ils n'étaient pas tous sûr des substances qu'ils consommaient, ils se seraient demandé si tout ça n'était un effet non désiré des plantes de Canada.

Il y avait deux France, aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître. Une femme. Et l'homme qu'ils connaissaient tous si bien.

"Co-co-comment ?! s'exclama Angleterre, horrifié, mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas te- te - te...dédoubler !

-Eh bien pourtant si, lui répondirent les deux France en chœur, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais tomber amoureux de moi-même !

-Incroyable...chuchota Russie, à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'admiration, incroyable...

-Je suis rassuré que Corée ne puisse pas faire ça, aru, ça ferait des dégâts..

-M'w'fe c'n do an'th'ng f'r me, annonça Suède comme s'il y avait un quelconque rapport (ou qu'il y avait un quelconque rapport direct.)

-Fascinant ! On peut toucher !? s'exclama Seychelles en s'approchant de sa nouvelle "copine".

-Il faut absolument que j'arrive à faire ça ! jubila Prusse, je pourrais embêter Hongrie deux fois plus !

-Ah, deux Romano, rien que pour moi ! exulta Espagne en levant les bras, qu'est-ce que ça serait bien !"

Le regard que lui lança Lovino a ce moment là faisait parti de la catégorie de regards foudroyants à "éviter à tout prix".

A droite d'Hongrie, Autriche fulminait, il serra les poings et commença le discours que nous avons vu plus haut.

"Ah. Donc tu pense que je suis un petit orgueilleux, allons mon cher Roderich, tu es une créature bien étrange, franchement, ne me dis pas que je ne te fais pas un peu envie ?" demanda France version femme d'une voix trop suggestive pour l'esprit facilement gêné d'Autriche.

Alors que France version homme commençait à embrasser bruyamment (c'est France, rappelons le.) son homologue féminin.

"Stop that, France ! cria Angleterre, outré (et peut être jaloux) en se levant brusquement.

-Angleterre ! chantonna Françoise, en lui caressant les cheveux, tu es trop mignooon !

-Lâche-moi, perverse, dévergondée, petite... ahhh !"

L'assemblée soupira. Si les deux France s'alliaient pour embêter Arthur, ils n'avaient pas fini...

"Grand-frère France ! s'extasia Italie, c'est trop bien ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire pareiiiil !

-Mon petit Felicianooo !" roucoula Francis avant de se faire violemment taper dessus par Allemagne.

A présent, les avis n'étaient plus vraiment partagés: pour presque toute la tablée, France était un vrai génie. Non seulement il prouvait à quel point leur pouvoir était divin (se dédoubler !), en plus il gâchait une réunion, et non seulement, il embrassait son lui même, ou plutôt son elle-même. L'inspiration, l'imagination et surtout, l'orgueil français atteignait ses limites les plus extrêmes.

La seule personne présente dans la salle qui semblait réellement gênée par le phénomène était Autriche, mais il rougissait tellement qu'il était incapable de bouger le petit doigt.

En réalité, l'unique personne fonctionnelle, énervée, furieuse, et fulminante, assise sur sa chaise, c'était Angleterre. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que Autriche craignait pour ses ongles. Il allait les abîmer, à force de les maltraiter comme ça !

"Frrrannnceeeee..." bouillait-il, dans une expression remplie à ras bord de frustration, de jalousie et d'affolement. Joli mélange, peu commun, mais plutôt sympathique à voir.

Soudain, il se leva, sous les yeux éberlués de Roderich et dans l'ignorance totale des autres, et il sortit en courant. Autriche se demanda s'il allait chercher Amérique, ou peut être Canada, qui étaient tous deux portés disparus...

Au même exact moment où France et Françoise chantaient en chœur: "Et si on enlevait le haut ?", que Angleterre se levait furieusement de sa chaise et que Roderich chassait quelques pensées incorrectes à propos de Prusse, Hongrie et lui de sa cervelle, Amérique et Canada étaient en plein désarroi.

La folie de France n'avait parfois, aucune limite. Le placard était étroit, minuscule, sombre, et ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur. Un scénario classique, mais diablement efficace puisqu'on se faisait avoir à chaque fois (c'est comparable au gag de la peau de banane, en vérité...)

"Canada...mais qu'est-ce qu'on va f..." gémit Amérique en tapant contre la porte.

Il se retourna, un peu paniqué soudainement, et se rendit compte que son frère n'était plus là. Il eut le bon sens de se dire que c'était parfaitement impossible avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était évanoui. (si.) et que quelqu'un aurait eu le temps d'entrer et...

"CANADA, CANADA ! Où est tuuuu ! Répoond !" hurla-t-il, effrayé.

Il essaya de se persuader que les fantômes n'existait pas, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le faire, il échoua lamentablement. Il s'assit par terre et se força à réfléchir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir...

"Ouvre moi, imbécile ! lui ordonna la voix furieuse d'Arthur au travers de la porte, Ouvre-moi !"

Il se précipita pour lui ouvrir, beaucoup trop heureux qu'on vienne le sauver. Puis il se rendit compte que pour un héros, c'était plutôt ridicule et décida de contenir sa gratitude envers son sauveur.

"Angleterre ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il n'était pas évident qu'il avait affaire à lui.

-Amérique ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu hurles "Canada" comme un malade ? Tu n'as aucune éducation, mon pauvre !

-Pourquoi t'as l'air tout en colère, et pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-... répondit Angleterre de façon éloquente.

-C'est...France. C'est ça ? Il m'a enfermé ici ! Et il capturé Canada pour ...pour..."

Angleterre fixa Alfred d'un air plus consterné que jamais auparavant. Il allait vraiment fondre en larmes, croyant que France avait kidnappé son frère ? Il soupira.

"Arrête tes bêtises, sombre imbécile ! le réprimanda-t-il en lui tapant sur le crâne

-Aie ! Mais Canada...et France...

-France est dans la salle de réunion, répondit Arthur en évitant le regard d'Amérique.

-...il a fait quoi ?

-Rien. Rien qui t'intéresse. Bon va jouer maintenant.

-J'ai plus quatre ans ! protesta Alfred, allez dis moi...il a fait quoiiii ?

-Rien, je t'ai dit ! Il a juste...il...a décidé que se transformer en femme serait une charmante idée, voilà.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil, chantonna Amérique, après avoir essuyé ses larmes (pas classe.)

-En fait, il s'est dédoublé...une femme...un homme...Francis...Françoise... balbutia Angleterre en se retournant.

-Et ça te ...dérange ? demanda Alfred en souriant, je vois, un Francis te suffit, et puis bon, toi et les femmes...

-WHAT. ARE. YOU. TRYING. TO. SAY ?

-Rien du tout, rétorqua Amérique d'un air angéliquement diabolique.

-Allez, viens on va chercher ton idi..ton frère" annonça Angleterre en se frottant les joues (comme si les rougissements, ça partait comme ça !)

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le couloir, sans rien se dire, Arthur jetant des coups d'oeils exaspérés à Alfred qui souriait encore et qui murmurait quelque chose contenant les mots "Angleterre", "France" et "Déni". La combinaison ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Arthur qui affichait une mine réprobatrice, en vain. Son autorité n'avait plus d'effet sur Amérique, depuis des lustres.

"Attend, dit soudainement Alfred en s'arrêtant, tu as dit que...

-Que quoi ? Moi et France on n'a jamais ... heu...rien."

Amérique sourit, faillit dire quelque chose, puis se concentra sur l'important.

"Tu as dis que France s'était dédoublé ! Mais c'est impossible !

-Comment tu sais ça ? le railla Angleterre, se sentant soudainement très supérieur.

-J'ai essayé... enfin, je l'ai lu. Bref. C'est pas possible ! affirma-t-il encore une fois.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Yeah. C'est comme les tours de magie. Y'a un truc."

Angleterre fixa Alfred un moment, avant que son visage ne prenne une expression Archimédienne signifiant: "Eurêka !"

"-Et je l'ai trouvé..." chuchota-t-il, bouillant de rage.

La salle de réunion était en proie au chaos le plus total. Les chaises étaient renversées, l'alcool coulait à flots, il y avait une bouteille de vodka sur le lampadaire, Lituanie était caché derrière le bar, Hongrie avait perdu ses chaussures, Prusse bavait d'admiration devant "Françoise", Autriche avait très mal à la tête, et surtout personne n'avait remarqué l'absence notable d'Angleterre.

Francis et Françoise étaient montés sur la table et exécutaient divers gages proposés en général par Seychelles et Prusse qui avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des fous.

Et, dans une magnifique entrée, facilement prétendante au titre de l'entrée la plus "casse l'ambiance" de tous les temps, Angleterre débarqua dans la salle. Suivi, pour une fois, timidement par Alfred qui essayait de disparaître (ça tenait de la science fiction, cette scène!)

"FRANCIS DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE DE CETTE TABLE !" hurla-t-il en pointant l'intéressé du doigt.

Hongrie ne put s'empêcher de murmurer quelque chose à propos d'un doûjin qu'elle avait récemment lu, mais personne n'y prêta attention (à part Autriche, qui ne put s'empêcher de devenir littéralement pourpre).

"ET TOI...FRANCOISE...TU VIENS ICI !" continua Angleterre, en appuyant son ton siiii sarcastique sur le "Françoise".

Immédiatement, les deux concernés descendirent de la table et s'avancèrent du côté anglais.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon raton-laveur ? demanda France comme si appeler les gens "raton-laveur" était tout à fait normal. (n'importe qui aurait fait la même tête qu'Amérique, derrière, en entendant ça.)

-Il se passe, sombre imbécile, que tu as entraîné un enfant innocent dans tes "jeux" et que je ne le supporte pas ! déclama-t-il en lui donnant une baffe.

-Quoi ? Mais tu parles de Françoise peut être ? Au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris, ma chérie (il la prit par le bras), c'est moi ! Regarde, elle a les yeux bleus, comme moi !"

Derrière eux, Amérique applaudit ironiquement. Le bon sens de France n'avait aucune limite.

"C'est...CANADA ! s'exclama Angleterre en ménageant son effet de surprise. Les yeux de l'assemblée s'agrandirent et Prusse murmura quelque chose à Roderich qui manqua de s'évanouir.

-Allons, Canada ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il est beauuucoup trop timide !"

Il y eut un silence, parce que c'était vrai. On avait du mal à imaginer Canada faire ça. Jusqu'à que Amérique se baisse et ramasse quelque chose par terre. Quelque chose qui consterna Angleterre. Et qui fit perdre toutes ses couleurs à France.

"Tu l'as forcé à ...fumer ! s'offensa Angleterre en re-baffant France

-Nooon. Il était déjà comme ça et j'en ai profité c'est tout ! se justifia-t-il lamentablement, et toi arrête de me regarder comme ça !" dit-il à Amérique qui le fixait d'un regard plus noir que le charbon d'Allemagne.

Amérique et Angleterre se jetèrent un regard entendu pour la presque première fois de leur vie. En gros, on pouvait traduire ça par: "Emmène ton frère dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de France" du côté d'Angleterre et "Okay, compris." du côté d'Amérique.

"Viens par là toi, il me semble tu as quelque chose à ...payer !" le menaça Angleterre de sa voix la plus diabolique.

"Allez, faut sortir de sous la table, Roderich..." bailla Prusse.

Il était minuit, et Autriche se refusait toujours à sortir.

"Trop de perversité, trop de pensées malsaines..." murmurait-il à lui même depuis trois heures.

"Désespérant..."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ^^ça vous à plus? N'hésitez pas à le dire, y a un bouton pour ça! Ça vous a pas plus? Bin dites le quand même :) <strong>


End file.
